crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger 'is one of the main characters of the 'Harry Potter' series. She's the intelligence member of the Golden Trio, and can prove herself to be a good fighter. Ever since her arrival in the rp, Hermione's constant companion has been the cat of the zodiac, Kyo Sohma. Her only known jewelry is her Time-Turner and Serah's tear crystal, given to her by Snow Villers. Most recently, Hermione has become host to a spirit named Basco ta Jolokia after a fragment of her soul was taken.' 'Biography' Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azakban (Before Crossover Cove) Hermione spent her family vacation in Paris, sending Harry a birthday letter on his birthday. She later met up with him and Ron Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron, and obtained her first pet, a cat named Crookshanks. However, this led to amintosy between her and Ron between of her new pet. At the start of the new school year, Hermione was given a Time-Turner to help her attend all of her classes. The rift between Hermione and Ron grew during the year, and Hermione was the only one who was there for Harry when he discovered the truth of Sirius Black. When the trio was going to comfort Hagrid for the soon-to-be execution of his beloved pet, Hermione showed how tough she could be by punching Draco Malfoy, their main rival, in the face. The rift between Ron and Hermione only separated them further when Ron found Scabbers was alive after he mistakingly thought he was eaten. The trio discovered the truth of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, as well as Ron's pet rat in the Shrieking Shack and Hermione revealed the truth of her Time-Turner to Harry. Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Hermione first appeared as an unconscious person who was wrapped in a cloth, being carried by Oerba Yun Fang. She woke up sometime later and ended up in Japan where she met Kyo Sohma and discovered his family curse of the Chinese Zodiac. While wandering the city, Hermione and Kyo met Davros and Kiyoto Maki in a abandoned hospital, Hermione was willing to offer help but was refused. That's when Fang appeared, after having stolen GN-002 Dynames from Lockon Stratos in SkyCity. Fang took Hermione and Kyo from the hopsital and to SkyCity where they met Lockon Stratos, Lyle Dylandy, Oerba Dia Vanille, Eiji Hino, and Ichigo Kurosaki. During a attack on the temple, Hermione escaped with Vanille and met Snow Villers, who cared for her while she was unconscious. After the attack, Hermione met Ankh, who was Eiji's companion, and explained her life after hearing Ichigo explain how he became a shinigami. Snow went with Hermione into the city for a moment and gave her Serah's crystal to take care for him, then the group went to look for suviviors with Lyle Dylandy taking Hermione in his Gundam. Hermione went to go ahead for awhile but was captured by Ali Al-Saachez and was saved by the group with the help for Setsuna F. Seiei. The group headed back to the temple after encountering some of the villians, during which Hermione discovered the Orange Combo for Eiji as well as the Imagin and Shock Core Medals and Vanille was captured, Hermione proved her worth as a member of Gryffindor by protecting Lyle form Xion's attack. At the temple, Hermione saw Snow disappear suddenly and reunited with Harry and Ron. After that, Snow, Fang, Vanille, and Hope came to the temple. When Hope displayed a strong power, Hermione and Snow saw someone named Nixio. The group was later taken to Castle Oblivion, Marluxia sent Hermione and Xion to his realm to fight and was almost beaten until a intervernation happened and they returned to Castle Oblivion, they went to Jail's ship but Hermione was captured by Ali Al because she possessed the Orange Combo. After being saved by Snow, Hermione wanted a upgrade on the trio's knowledge of spells and helped take down the U-D. During the celebration on the Saint's Cradle ship, which Hermione, Harry, and Ron unexpectedly reunited with Draco Malfoy, their school rival, Hermione also performed with Fang, Setsuna, Kyo, and chaos, singing a song called 'God Knows'. Hermione was also accepted by Lighting Farron for carrying her sister's crystal, which was entrusted to her by Snow earlier. Before the l'Cie and their group went to the Death Star II, Hermione had found and given the Sorting Hat due to the connection to the Sword of Gryffindor. When Sephiroth suddenly attacked the ship, the goddess of peace appeared and Hermione gained a rapier as a new weapon to fight against the One-Winged Angel, who was defeated thanks to the combined powers of everyone on the ship. Hermione, Ron, and Draco were reunited with Harry after the Death Star II was destroyed and saw the results of its destrustion. The completation of the l'Cie's focus, Hermione was shocked to see Snow encased in crystal, and was one of the first people to see the I'Cie after they were freed from their crystal sleep. After being brought to the beach and changing into the proper attire, Hermione helped Ankh serve as unofficial life guards at the beach and met Serah Farron, Noel Kriess, and Mog. Gaining a close relationship to Mog, Hermione and the others also discovered that Vanitas was once evil and Aqua and Ventus, who appeared on the Saint's Cradle during the final battle, thought of him as a villain. Afterwards, she met Kazari, who was looking for desire to turn into Yummies, and was saved by Ankh, who informed her about her duties of protecting the Core Medals she had found. Hermione later went on a date with Harry, which brought out to both of them their true feelings for each other. After the beach party, Hermione went with Harry, Ron, and Draco back to Hogwarts to catch up on what they had missed and went to their resepctive homes to await a new school year. World Arc During the three month timeskip, Hermione had been researching the golden haired man she had seen at the beach party and uncovered his true identity though she was confused as to why he had appeared there. Then the invasion came by the Reapers, Hermione defended her home and her parents from the Reapers and was assisted by the Gundam Meisters before Kazari and Poseidon appeared, demanding the Core Medals. While Kazari fought the Gundam Meisters, Poseidon personally went after Hermione, but she was saved by Xigbar, Demyx, Eiji, Tommy, Ankh, and Hina who all suddenly appeared. After explaining the situation to Dumbledore and facing Poseidon alone, Hermione joined the others in finding survivors in London and reunited with Harry on the Normandy. After Hogwarts joined with the Normandy, Hermione found and befriended Michal Minato, not blaming him for the attacks on her. Meeting up with Eiji, Hermione revealed even if though she would be in danger by carrying the Core Medals, she would bear the responsibility and hold them for Ankh's sake. But then, they arrived on a new world and Hermione was with Michal. Using the power of the Wayfinder given to her by Aqua at the beach party, Hermione was able to reunite with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny. The group then went to the Tower when a tournament was being held and Hermione would serve as commentator for her team. Because she was trusted by Lighting and Snow, Hermione was given Lighting's knife by Serah to protect. Hermione was the first to discover that Ginny was a holder of Yummy, a DragoKitten Yummy which fed on Ginny's desire to be loved by Harry. To keep in contact with Ankh and Eiji, Hermione was given the four Candroids and later met with Aerith Gainsborough as well as reunite with Luna Lovegood. She also saw the mature form of Yummy when Ginny questioned why she was chosen to be with Harry. But luckily Eiji, as OOO, Ankh, and Michal appeared, to defend Hermione and Luna as well as stop the Yummy. Later, Hermione witnessed the kidnapping of Oerba Dia Vanille because she was a Princess of Heart and escaped the Netherworld with Snow. She originally joined the group to save Vanille, but became a target of Doppelganger, who added her skills and abilities to its roaster. She's remained unconscious since the attack on her. In the dream world, Hermione met up and reunited with Vanille, unofficially becoming the protector of the Princesses of Heart until they woke up from the dream world. Suddenly alone, Hermione encountered, befriended, and accepted the spirit of Basco ta Jolokia, who offered to help her after she explained that she couldn't wake up for some reason. The result of Hermione accepting the offer was Basco took control of her body, changing her outfit, still retaining all of her own items, and unexpectedly reuniting with Marvelous, his former comrade from the Red Pirate Gang. Hermione was the first of the two in the bond to effected by the power of Kriemhild Gretchen, who put everyone to sleep and have them live their worst nightmares. Living in a world ruled by Voldemort and being forced to use her knowledge to cheat, Hermione found in the Mirror of Erised that she had feelings for someone she knew, but she was unable to find out the identity as she was dragged away to endure the rest of her nightmare. Hermione woke up thanks to Thoma defeating Kriemhild and regained control of her body. When she discovered that Doppelganger had taken a fragment of her soul, Hermione went into her soul to tell Basco, who then surprised that Marvelous was fighting to get it back for her. Luka went to cheer Hermione up after she wanted to be alone, but then the Reapers appeared and they were joined by Ahim, Don, Ron, and Ginny. While running from the Reaper invasion, Hermione encountered a alternate version of Harry and let Basco control her so he could interrgate him and discover that he wasn't the same they knew. 'Equipment' Wand - Hermione's main weapon of choice. Given to her at age eleven, Hermione has kept this wand to use when she needed to perform a certain spell. Her wand is 10 3/4 inches long, made of vine, and has a dragon heartsting core. Rapier - Hermione obtained the rapier on the Saint's Cradle when the Goddess of Peace gave her magic to help the people onboard. Its design is based on the Oathkeeper Keyblade. Time-Turner - Obtained from Professor McGonagall for Hermione to use in her third year. Before the events of the Kingdom Arc, Hermione used the Time-Turner to attend all of her classes which became very stressful for her to deal with. In the rp, the Time-Turner has been used once, Hermione used it to discover what happened when Hope obtained his Keyblade and has kept it ever since. Cobra Medal - The Cobra Medal is the Cobra-themed O Medal. As a Head Core Medal, it allows his eyesight to be doubled, as well as gaining infra-red perception and can even see in absolute darkness. Hermione discovered the Medal and the other Core Medals in a abandoned bank and can give it to Eiji to use in his Kamen Rider form. Kame Medal - The Kame Medal is the Turtle-themed Core Medal that arms Kamen Rider OOO's arms with two carapace-like shields called "Goura Guardner", shaped like a turtle shell split in half, with each half resting on each arm. Like the four Core Medals, Hermione found it in a abandoned bank and can give it to Eiji to use while in Kamen Rider OOO. WanI Medal - The Wani Medal is the Crocodile-themed O Medal. As a Leg Core Medal, it allows OOO to use the Wani Legs, allowing him to use the sharp saw-like attachments known as the Saw Deadscythers to cut through enemies while his kicks project a crocodile head "biting" the opponent on contact. Hermione found this Medals with the other two Orange Medals in a abandoned bank and can give all three to Eiji to use as a Combo. Shocker Medal - The Shocker Medal is the Shocker-themed O Medal. As a Leg Core Medal, it allows OOO to use the Shocker Legs, allowing him to use the sharp talon-like attachments to kick through enemies, it is considered a palette swap of the Condol Legs. Like the Imagin Medal and the Orange Combo, Hermione found the Medal in a abandoned bank and can give it to Eiji to use. Imagin Medal - The Imagin Medal is the Momotaros-themed Core Medal, appearing in Let's Go Kamen Riders, created from Momotaros' body, which arms OOO with the large Orenotsuno (オレノツノ, lit. "My Horns") Shoulders which can be used as a powerful weapon; however Momotaros only believes that they are a decoration to let Kamen Rider OOO fight "in style". Hermione found this and the Shocker Medal with the Orange Combo and can give it to Eiji to use. Taka Candroid - The Taka Candroid is a Hawk Candroid with an Animal Mode can fly, and is primarily used by the Kougami Foundation to gather Medals or performing recon. It is the first of the Candroids to appear. It was given to Hermione by Ankh and used to get Ankh and Eiji when the Yummy appeared. Tako Candroid - The Tako Candroid is an Octopus Candroid, it's Animal Mode is a flexible flyer that can join with fellow Tako Candroids to form various things like roads, bungee cords, or trampolines. It flys by spinning in a helicopter fashion or like an actual octopus. And much like an actual octopus, the Tako Candroid is capable of releasing ink to aid in escape. It is the second of the Candroids to appear and the most used for support in handling Yummies. This Candroid was given to Hermione by Michal Minato when she was in the Avenue-Garden area of the Coliseum and is yet to be used by her. Batta Candroid - The Batta Candroid is a Grasshopper Candroid with an Animal Mode that has the ability of hopping to long distances and shoot medals. It also has the ability to transmit messages through other Batta Candroids, used as video cameras for recon purposes, or to trick people with, as was the case of Ankh tricking Uva that he left. It is the third Candroid to appear, but did not first come from a Ride Vendor, but rather as a deal proposition for Eiji and Ankh as a field test before being put into the Vendors themselves. The Batta Candroid was given to Hermione with the Taka Candroid by Ankh and has used it twice to contact Ankh. Ungai Candroid - The Ungai Candroid is is a Electric Eel Candroid developed by Maki and sent to OOO by Goto (at first Eiji thought they were snakes). It is designed to gather Cell Medals more effectively with an Animal Mode that has the ability to create electric shocks, and can form a restraining cable of sorts when several Unagi Candroids link up together. They are not that durable, as outside help can remove the linked up Unagi Candroids, so long as the means isn't conductive. They are the fifth Candroid to appear. Hermione received the Ungai Candroid with the Tako Candroid from Michal and has yet to use it. 'Abilities and Skills' Hermione proved to be a witch of exceptional skill, power and talent. Even before she began her education at Hogwarts, she practised some simple spells, which all worked. Professor Remus Lupin, who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in her third year at Hogwarts, claimed that Hermione was the cleverest witch of her age he had ever met; a notable remark, considering that Remus once shared classes with the outstandingly talented Lily Evans in his days as a Hogwarts student. Hermione was considered a "borderline genius" and was the most talented witch in her year at Hogwarts. Magical Core: At Hogwarts, Hermione was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond her educational level. Basco sarcastically mentioned during her fight against Doppelganger that he is proud to have a bond with her. Duelling: Hermione demonstrated her fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for her age. A example of this can be her duel against Doppelganger when it was in her appearance. Despite having never wielded a sword or anything before the events of the rp, Hermione shows great skills when wielding the Sword of Gryffindor and her rapier. Defence Against the Dark Arts: Hermione was very skilled in this subject. In their first year she mastered Body-Bind Curse. In their third year when she took Professor Lupin's exam, Harry saw that she did everything perfectly except for the part of fighting the Boggart. Potioneer: Hermione was able to brew Polyjuice Potion, an advanced and difficult potion, by the time she was in second year for her, Harry and Ron to find the truth about the Chamber of Secrets from Draco Malfoy by disguising themselves as his friends. Logical thinking and intelligence: Hermione had a mastery of logic that most wizards lacked, as she stated that "a lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic". In 1992, Hermione was able to use logic to get Harry Potter past a protective measure that was taken to protect the Philosopher's Stone by Severus Snape. Body Possession: Similar to Harold and Serenity, Hermione can allow Basco to control her body when needed. Unlike Harold and Serenity, however, Hermione becomes completely controlled by Basco, with him mainly talking while Hemione decides the action they need to take. They talk to each other through a mental link between their minds, Due to Basco's mischiveous nature and learning of his personality from the Gokaigers, Hermione almost never allows him control unless she really needs help from him. The proof of their bond is the imprinted Gokagier symbol on Hermione's chest, though she stated she thought it would be Basco's personal emblem. 'Relationships' Ever since her appearance in the rp, Hermione has made many new friendships and cherishes them as well as her already made friendships. Basco ta Jolokia - Now that she shares a bond with the spirit of Basco, Hermione has become the closest to him, though not against her will. Hermione decided that she would ask Luka, Ahim, Don or Marvelous to let allow Basco take control of her body so he wouldn't cause havoc. Harry Potter '''- Hermione has been good friends with Harry ever since he saved her from the Troll Mountain in their first year. They shared a brief romance after the beach party but Hermione chose to end it after it caused Ginny to become host to a Yummy, but the two remained friends. '''Ron Weasley - At the start of the third year, Hermione had a strained friendship with Ron because of her cat eying his rat, who was unknown at the time to be the betrayer of Harry's parents. Their friendship was restored after the Kingdom Incident and remained good friends. Ginny Weasley - The two are like sisters to each other and Hermione was the first one to become worried when Ginny showed signs that she was hosting a Yummy inside. After its destruction, Ginny and Hermione reconciled their relationship. Draco Malfoy - '''Becasue the two are rivals at school, Hermione can't stand the sight of Malfoy and vice visa. Draco prefers that Basco remains in controlf of Hermione's body but Hermione is able to keep Basco under control. '''Captain Marvelous - Out of all the Gokaigers, Hermione feels the most guilty around Captain Marvelous becasue of her recent bond to Basco. But Marvelous was able to show her that he did care for her by fighting Doppelganger to steal back the fragment of her soul that was taken. Luka Millfy - Luka went after Hermione after she wanted to be alone because she felt bad that part of her soul was taken and she felt that she couldn't be around the Gokaigers if she houses the spirit of their enemy. It can be implied that Luka cares for Hermione the same way she cares for Ahim, seeing her as a younger sister to take care of. Ahim de Famille - When Basco appeared in her body, Ahim was the most concerned for Hermione and cares her as a younger sister as well. Hermione accepts the fact that she is treated as a sister-figure by Luka and Ahim as she feels the same way to them. Don Dogoiser - Though she hasn't gotten to know Don well, he admitted he wanted to know the real her when he and the other Gokaigers protected her from Doppelganger and tried to steal back the fragment of her soul that was taken. Navi - Hermione obtained a friendship with Navi as she traveled with her, Luka, Ahim, Don, Ron and Ginny to get away from Marvelous' calling her 'Bird'. She's most curious about the way Navi makes predictions and finds it funny of how she makes them. Ankh - Ever since her discovery of the five Core Medals, Hermione has a unusual relationship to Ankh. The only reason he wanted to see her after the three-month time skip was to make sure she kept the Medals safe. Though he eavesdropped her conversation with Eiji and Minato, Ankh felt glad he asked her to look after the Medals. Eiji Hino - Hermione has a simple friendship with Eiji, though she was greatly concerned when he was slowly becoming a Greeed and showed great relief that she met him after the time skip and learned that he was no longer becoming a Greeed. Michal Minato - There are hints that Hermione has feelings for Michal from her vision in the Mirror of Erised during her nightmare, the same for him when he saw her being tortured in his nightmare. She doesn't blame him for the attacks on her by Poseidon and is the main reason for his new determination to not longer be a coward. Snow Villers - When they first met, Hermione had a small crush on Snow, but accepted the fact that he was engaged to Serah and the two remained good friends. Though it was unknown how or why he trusted her, Snow gave her Serah's crystal to protect, even gave her his bandanna to look after during the tournament. Serah Farron - Hermione is a good friends with Serah and was entrusted to protect Lighting's knife by her. She also has a fun relationship with Mog, Serah's good luck charm, and Noel Kriess, Serah's companion. For unknown reasons, Hermione believes Serah because she says that she saw Lighting's crystal after the Death Star was destroyed though no one besides Harry did. Oerba Dia Vanille - The contents of Hermione's relationship with Vanille are unknown though she was as concerned about Vanille's capture in the Coliseum, suggesting they have something close to a sister-like relationship. She was greatly relived to see Vanille alright in the dream world. Oerba Yun Fang - The relationship with Fang is hard for Hermione to explain, she was saved by her when she first appeared in Japan and shared concerns when Vanille was captured. Though her relationship to Vanille isn't the same as Fang's, Hermione was concerned for Fang and wanted to let her know that she was concerned for her. 'Trivia' *Hermione's first appearance as unconisious and wrapped in a white cloth mirrored by Ventus' first appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, which a character will appear in the next arc. *Though only Harry has been the only one to wield the Sword of Gryffindor, Hermione wields it in the fight against Marluxia. It's possible, because the sword appears to a 'true Gryffindor', she was able to wield it because she showed bravery as a true Gryffindor by not giving up against the Graceful Assassin. *Also, Harry was the only one in the third year who performed the Patronus Charm, it's possible due to the fact she had seen it performed, Hermione could find her happiest memory and use it. *One reason for Kyo being Hermione's constant companion is that he transforms into a cat, a animal she likes. *Now that she shares a bond with Basco ta Jolokia, Hermione stated that she couldn't look at the Gokaigers the same as before. She believes that the feelings of regret, sorrow, and guilt are the feelings that Basco felt when he battled the Gokaigers, especially toward Marvelous. *Hermione is the only character to own items from other series as well to be possess by a spirit other than her own. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by Aerith G.